Aerora
in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy.]] Aerora , also known as Aero 2, Aera, and Aero II, is a recurring spell and upgrade of the Aero spell. Appearances Final Fantasy V Aera (previously known as Aero2) is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage job. It causes moderate Wind-elemental damage on a target, and can be learned from Gigas, Enchanted Fan, Page 32, Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Abductor, Azulmagia, and Galajelly. It costs 10 MP to cast. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Moldwynd. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aerora is a non-elemental Magic Materia. Final Fantasy IX Aera can be utilized by the enemies Griffin, Zuu, Lani, Jabberwock, Gimme Cat and Yan. It deals moderate Wind-elemental damage, and cost 14 MP for the enemy to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy XI Aerora is a spell available to level 35 Geomancers. The spell inflicts wind-elemental damage in an area centered around the caster. The spell can only be purchased from Ledericus in Western Adoulin for 26,600 gil. Final Fantasy XII Certain monsters, most notably the Esper Chaos and the Air Chaosjet, can also use a special attack called Aerora. It inflicts moderate wind-elemental damage to all character in range. Final Fantasy XIII Aerora is a Ravager ability that inflicts wind-elemental magical damage against target and nearby foes. Staggered foes get lifted up in the air. It has an ATB cost of 3 and an Attack Power of 2.2. It is learned by Lightning (stage 8), Sazh (stage 5), Snow (stage 8), Vanille (stage 4), Hope (stage 7), and Fang (stage 8). It is also an enemy ability used by Dahaka, Lodestar Behemoth, Rangda, and Sacrifice. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aerora is a Ravager ability that deals moderate Wind-elemental damage and can toss enemies into the air and draw them in. It has an ATB cost of 2. It can be learned by Noel (role level 23) and the Paradigm Pack monsters Albino Lobo (70), Apotamkin (18), Blue Chocobo (34), Cloudburst (15), Flanbanero (70), Koboldroid Yin (8), Pink Lily (18), Spiceacilian (34), Tempest (1), and Vespid (27). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Aerora deals wind magic damage to target and nearby foes. It is dropped by Dryad (Day 7+), Dryad Ω, Gaunt, and Zomok. Aerora Lv. 1 has an ATB Cost of 25, Attack of x0.60, Stagger Power of B and Stagger Time of E. It sells for 80 gil. Unlockable auto-abilities include Magic +40/110/250, Strength in Numbers +16/18%, Undaunted Lv. 2, Wind-Attribute Attacks +10/12%, and Strong Finale +15%. The rare Chaos-Infused auto-ability is Magic +250 and the Rare synthesized auto-ability is Strong Finale +15%. Aerora Lv. 2 can be found in a treasure sphere at the end of the long path East of Poltae in the Wildlands. Aerora Lv. 3 is a locked ability on the L'automne garb. The Angel of Valhalla can cast this spell once he makes a full recovery (Chocobo bond Lv. 3). [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] In the Legacy version, Aerora was a Conjurer ability available at level 42. The ability dealt wind-elemental damage to the target and the surrounding units. The spell also removed a single beneficial status from the targets. The spell had a casting time of 4 seconds and a recasting time of 20 seconds. Final Fantasy XIV Aero II (Aerora in the Japanese version) is a Conjurer spell available at level 46. The spell will automatically replace the player's Aero spell due to the Aero Mastery trait. It deals wind-elemental damage to a single enemy with a potency of 50 and inflicts a damage over time effect with a potency of 50 on the target for 18 seconds. In addition, Y'shtola is able to use Aero II whenever she joins the party as a guest in selected story instance battles. From the initial relaunch through Heavensward, Aero and Aero II were separate abilities and both gave separate damage over time effects. After the release of Stormblood, the Aero Mastery trait converted Aero II into an upgraded version of the default Aero spell. Multiple variants of Aero II exist as enemy abilities used by certain enemies in instances. Aero II is used by Enkidu during the first portion of the Battle in the Big Keep trial. The enemy ability deals damage in an area of effect to the target and all nearby party members. Aero II is an enemy ability used by Ixali soldiers in Xelphatol, which deals wind-elemental to all members of the opposing party. The damage over time effect version of Aero II can also be used by the Devout of Darkness. Additionally, two more unique versions of Aero II appear usable by specific bosses. Ixali Aero II is a variant used by the Tozol Huatotl boss in Xelphatol, which deals wind-elemental damage in a line area of effect marker appearing in front of the boss. Lastly, Void Aero II is an ability used by Deathgaze Hollow in Dun Scaith, which deals wind-elemental damage on selected marked party members. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aerora is a moderate level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 3 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 12. It can only be used if the Aerora Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be bought for 1,500 gil in Guera at night and in Horne after the defeat of Satan. A variation called Strong Aerora can be used when two psyched up characters cast Aerora during the same turn. Bravely Default Aerora is a level 4 White Magic. It deal medium wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 15 MP to use. It can be bought in Hartschild for 1600 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Aerora is a level 3 White Magic for the White Mage. It deals medium wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It coats 25 MP to use. It can be bought in Ancheim, Yunohana, and Chompshire for 1600 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Aerora I-III are magic attacks available only for Morrow to use. The spells can only be learned from the Shinatsuhiko signet. All Aerora spells deal moderate wind-elemental magic damage to all enemies and inflicts continuous wind-elemental damage for three turns. The spells inflict more damage against flying enemies and cost 34 MP to use. In the original free-to-play versions, Aerora I-III could be used by any party member equipped with the Shinatsuhiko signet. Each version of the spell dealt more damage depending on the summon's rank and had increased MP costs for each version of the spell. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerora is a Bravery attack used by Lightning in her Ravager role. It fires a blast of wind at the opponent that launches them into the air. Lightning learns the attack at Level 18, and it costs 30 CP to equip. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Aerora is a reactive ability that costs 14 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) each time the player receives GOOD or better on 125 Touch or Slide Triggers. Deals magic damage and has medium strength. It is learned by Faris (level 55), Krile (level 30), Celes (level 65), Vincent (level 50), Vivi (level 30), Shantotto (level 20), Ashe (level 60), Fran (level 50), Lightning (level 70), Hope (level 35), Y'shtola (level 30), Yuna #2 (level 50), and Serah (level 55). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper While not a crafted ability, Aerora is a magicite Black Magic ability that can only be used by players when they have access to either the Enkidu or Rangda espers. The ability deals moderate wind-elemental magic damage to one target. Aerora is the Rangda's second strongest attack, with a default trigger rate of 20%, which raises to 50% when the magicite's rank is fully maxed. Enkidu's version is his default attack with a 70% trigger rate, however this lowers to 10% at max rank. Aerora is also usable by several enemies. It deals moderate wind-elemental damage to the entire party. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Aerora is an active, wind-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical wind damage on a single target for 5 AP. It can be used by Ahriman, Diva Serafie, Einhänder, Golem Head, Kaguya Flan, Magna Roader (Red), Sylphine, and Wind Toad. It is also an enemy ability used by Divine Serafie. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts is a spell in the series. In , Aerora is a defensive spell that creates a powerful barrier which also inflict damage to enemies on contact. It the other games, it deals damage to enemies and may either toss them into the air or stun them. Gallery |collapsible=hideAero2-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Aera-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FF5 Android Aera.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFIX Aera.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Aerora.png|Final Fantasy XII. Aerora EA FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Aerora.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Aerora.png|Final Fantasy XIV'' (Legacy). FFXIV Aero II.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FF4HoL_Aerora.png|Aerora in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL_Strong_Aerora.png|Strong Aerora in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Aerora_bravely_default.png|''Bravely Default. DFF2015 Aerora.png|Aerora used by Lightning in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Aero II.png|Aero II used by Y'shtola in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Aera Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Aerora.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aerora - Blue Mage (M) SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Aerora - Blue Mage (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Aerora - Vanille SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora (F) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Aerora (M) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Aerora (F) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Aerora (M) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Lightning Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Faris Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Aerora - Lightning Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Y'shtola Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIV. FFAB Aerora - Vanille Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aerora - Vanille Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Aera.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aerora.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Aerora.png|World of Final Fantasy. BBS Aerora.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Etymology The "-ra" suffix denotes it is the level two form of the base Aero spell. it:Aerora Category:Recurring Black Magic